Interveiws With The Band Of Seven
by KymHollow13
Summary: These were really random interveiws I wrote at 12A.M. over the Christmas holiday. Ha ha ha , the season of giving. I wonder what Jakotsu got Bankotsu. I love Suikotsu, and I hope you become a quick fan too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Really hope you enjoy this, these interveiws were just random thoughts I had at 12A.M. Random things will happen at random moments, enjoy. Please review, because I can`t wait to see what you have to say. By the way I`m not picking on them, or anyone like them. I love Suikotsu, Awwwwww claws with blood, so smexy.

Bankotsu's Interview

Questioner: Bankotsu, Why do you talk to yourself?

Bankotsu: With everyone dead... (Pauses; sheds a tear; falls to the ground throwing his hands into the air.) I'm so lonely! (Gets back up; has a straight face.) At least I have you Banryu. You'll never leave me. (Rubbing Banryu)

Questioner: (Scratching head) Okay, that's it for you. Security, send Bankotsu to the "Psychos of the Feudal Era Insane Asylum"

Banryu: Help, this is a violation! I got a restraining order from Bankotsu 12 years ago! Why am I still here?

Bankotsu: (Surrounded by big needles; eyes turn red; stops rubbing Banryu.)

Banryu: Thank goodness!

Bankotsu: (Hair falls off; kills security; sits in a corner; rubbing Banryu; feels head, Banryu; he snaps.) Who told you to chop off my hair? It was mine throughout my manhood!

Banryu: You're not a man!

Bankotsu: You stupid fuck! It will never grow back! (Rubbing Banryu) Its okay I still love you. Come to mama!

Banryu: Damn, I thought you'd let, (Pause) you're a woman? (Crying) Why'd you lie to me? At least Jakotsu is faithful! He lets it out, and he's not bald!

Bankotsu: You know what? (Still rubbing it; faster, faster.)I hate you!

(Ten seconds later)

Bankotsu: I love you! (Smiling) You cut my hair (Rubbing; dropping Banryu; putting heads on head.) What's wrong with me? (Feels around head; sobs; cries; like a big demon baby.) I don't have any hair! It's impossible! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Banryu: I feel so violated! (Sitting in a feeble position; shriek) When did I get hands?

Bankotsu: You lied, you're a female! I told Jakotsu to give me his sword and he could have mine!

Questioner: Who the hell am I talking to? You're both nut jobs!

A/N: Did you enjoy it, well, if you did, read the next one. Oh randomness is everywhere, I can feel it in the air. Next up, Jakotsu`s Interveiw, enjoy, he he.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:How do you feel today, now think about this when you finish reading this...disturbing... interveiw. I hope you enjoy.

Jakotsu's Interview

Questioner: How do you feel today, Jakotsu?

Jakotsu: Gay, very gay, it consumes me.

Questioner: I do to, wanna know why?

Jakotsu: Don't we all feel gay? The sun is up, I'm dead, & life's a bitch. (Laughing)

Questioner: That was beautiful, so, how do you get your voice to sound so femalish?

Jakotsu: Same way we all do, an apple a day.

Questioner: What kind of apple?

Jakotsu: Green.

Questioner: How do you like your snake sword?

Jakotsu: What the fuck! Why would you ask me something so, so?

Questioner: Personal? (Puts sword to the Questioner's neck)

Jakotsu: Shut up! Nobody asked you!

Questioner: (Crying)

Jakotsu: How do you feel? (Grabs the Questioner's neck, shakes him.) Huh? How do you! (Shakes faster) Tell me! Do you feel gay now? You son of a bitch! Well, if you do. Deal with it! (Lets the Questioner go.)

Questioner: I think I just shit myself.

Jakotsu: You dirty bastard!(Making a "You stink like hell" motion with his hand.) You stink like hell, and you smell like your ass! I'm outta here!(Kick to the Questioner; walks off; comes back; gets his foot stuck in the Questioner's ass; yanks it out.)

Questioner: (Crying his ass off.)

Jakotsu: Aw, does your ass hurt? Well, you deserve it (laughing)

What's really running through Jakotsu's mind?

(Between ass kicking's)

Jakotsu: GIVE IT TO ME!

Questioner: NO!

Jakotsu: GIVE IT TO ME!

Questioner:_ Hell no! Are you out of your mind?_

_Jakotsu: Hell yeah! Now give me my fucking sword before I stick my foot so far up your ass you'll turn into a female! Never feel right again! _

_Questioner: I just shit my drawers again. _

A/N: Did you poo your pants too? Well, I didn`t, cause I wrote it. Anyway, did you think about that important question I asked you earlier. You can`t remember can you. Well, I have that effect on people, like Bankotsu did when he first met Jakosu. Hmmmmmmmm, interesting. I see another interveiw on the way. How about you? Do you want to see these guys show there ass skins again? Wel, I do. Ha ha ha. Enjoy Kyokotsu`s next.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyokotsu's Interview

Questioner: Holy shit you're big!

Kyokotsu: Yeah, I get that all the- Did you just call me big?

Questioner: Uuuuuuuuuh, no. (Running for life)

Kyokotsu: He just had to say the "B" word. Oh well, Ginkotsu wins the bet. I will kill more than 6,000 people today. Hmmmm, on the inside I'm smart. On the outside I'm stupid; I guess I'll go kill him now. (Sighs, gets up, trips over camera crew, cries, hugs a camera crew member, snaps their neck.) Bitch! (Skips away)


	4. Chapter 4

Mukotsu's Interview 

Questioner: What's that horrible (Faints.)

Mukotsu: (Disturbing laugh)

Questioner: (Puts on a gas mask, cough, cough) Why do you like to poison people?

Mukotsu: (Writes on a piece of paper) "Do you want me to show you? "

Questioner: Hell no!


	5. Chapter 5

Renkotsu's interview 

_Questioner: and you're bald why?_

_Renkotsu: The same reason why you're an asshole! You stupid! (Stops, touches hair) Oh, my god I have hair! I'm so happy I could blow it off!_

_Jakotsu: Oh, no you don't! (Blows it off with Renkotsu's cannon)_

_Questioner: You're so sexy!_

_Jakotsu: You're so ugly! You're a dumbass! You think I'm a female!_

_Questioner: AAAAH! I feel violated!_

_Jakotsu: Wanna be violated? (Takes Banryu from a crying Bankotsu)_

_Bankotsu: (stops crying) Give me my fucking sword!_

_Jakotsu: Hmmmm. Let me think. (Taps chin) Hell no!_

_Bankotsu: Wanna (flicks off the Questioner) goooooooooo do it?_

_Jakotsu: (Jaw drops; hits the floor)_

_Jakotsu's mind_

I can't believe he wants to! _(Dances in purple spandex)_

_Jakotsu's reality_

_Bankotsu: Jakotsu?_

_Jakotsu: Really? (Elated with gay joy)_


End file.
